zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 69
Suggestions Prince Komali vs. Prince Ralis I thought I'd bring this one back. Two depressed, lonely princes who recently lost a mother figure. They both need Link to teach them to man up.--MaloMart (talk) 23:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : I used to like it, but its stale at this point. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) : : Well I still like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Never really liked it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Not my thing. I don't like either of 'em. Portal-Kombat : : Good connections but a girly prince vs. prince fight isn't what I'm looking for right now. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : meh Oni Link 20:59, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : There just to negative, user:armageddon1844 : : Very similar, but both just whiny little boys. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Malo vs. Zunari Both are merchants that are from distant, backwater places but somehow found themselves in the main town in their respective games, where they set up shop. They are both central parts of long sidequests in which Link must trade or give things to Gorons, the end prize of both of which is the Magic Armor. Finally, both are indirectly involved in the transformation of extremely snobbish rich people (Chudley and Mila, respectively). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:02, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the capitalistic opportunists. Love it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Nice one! This will be a fight for the ages. Portal-Kombat : :I've been wanting to suggest this one for ages. I was even considering doing it this week. CURSE YOU ZRALIV!!!!!! --MaloMart (talk) 04:21, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : lol, Zraliv has cracked the ToC code. --AuronKaizer ' 14:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : didnt think i was going to support this but youve got some good connections there Oni Link 20:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Perfectness, their 2 of my favorite characters :] User:Armageddon1844 : : Sorry, I just think that Malo is a way more prominent character, and that is a huge difference. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : I would pay to see Malo's reaction to shoplifting. Well, we already saw a precursor.--RH 05:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Chudley vs. Cannon Both of these merchants are extremely stingy, having extremely high prices for everyday items, and both ultimately have a "change of heart" after which they become much kinder and offer much cheaper products. Dark Ridley (talk) 04:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : :Not a bad idea, but I'm really taken by the above fight. maybe I'll support this in two weeks. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : It's not one of the best fights I've ever seen, but it's pretty good. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 06:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : This ones pretty good too. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 06:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Never was a big fan of the Chudley Cannons, but hey! --AuronKaizer ' 14:06, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Im sorry but i just hate both of them User:Armageddon1844 : : Ouch, nice Harry Potter joke AuronKaizer. Nice idea! --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. I feel like supporting partly because of that reference... Portal-Kombat [[Great Moblin|Great Moblin (''Oracle of Ages/''Oracle of Seasons'')]] vs. King Dodongo These guys are lizard like, and you beat them with bombs. Also they can and should dispatched within a minute thirty. user:armageddon1844 3:05 : : Hmm, nah. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Likewise, this fight can and should be opposed within a minute thirty. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:16, November 23, 2009 (UTC) : : Weird. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : I've beaten King Dodongo in under a minute thirty. Portal-Kombat Ocean King vs. Wind Fish A battle between two large marine creatures who need Link's help to release them from evil so they can rule over their domains. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : Im not surereally... user:armageddon1844 : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 00:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not a fan of this one, but I can see the thought behind it, which is more than I can say for certain other fights. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' ' 01:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : : You can't deny the connection, but these bloats don't make for much of an interesting competition. Portal-Kombat : : its almost one of those cases where they're too similar. Oni Link 11:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Comments